Byakuran lives in Closets Le Gasp!
by Kuromi69Neko
Summary: The cute little uke that we all know and love cannot tie his shoe.He sits on the edge of his bed as Gokudera comes running to his precious juudaime,and Mukuro replaces Yamamoto in a 'poof'as the sadistic,albino,crazy Byakuran comes out of the closet...


kuromi69neko: my first fanfic...that I published...because I have a notebook filled with...yeah.

The title has nothing to do with the story...sort of.

Listen,people...I wrote this when I was listening to End res on my phone the WHOLE entire time...nothing else.

dun own Katekyo hitman reborn...but I do own mukuro...

mukuro:...i belong to no one...i thought i made that clear~shall i teach you the lesson again?

kuromi69neko:...noe...

btw...THIS WAS SUPPOST TO BE SOME YAOI THINGY THAT I THOUGHT OF IN SCHOOL...BUT ENDED UP A CRACK FIC...kufufu~

mukuro:...

kuromi69neko:bye bii~*glomps mukuro and gets killed*

byakuran:NUU!Kuromiii!Now who do i get my marshmallos frommm!

* * *

Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed with a very confused look on his face.'I guess I'm going to be Dame-Tsuna for the rest of my life…'He thought as he looked down to see his evil ,I said it,the little uke,Vongola Decimo,the fluffy bunny,the cute little innocent shota who gets molested at get togethers,FORGOT how to tie his was able to tie them…a few moments ago…but alas,being a mafia boss means having to remember more important things,like how not to eat marshmallos near Mukuro,or that never,ever,EVER...err... like he forgot about that too...

"Juudaimeeee!"Called the silverlette,running towards Tsuna like a cat that saw a saucer of milk."Hie!Gokudera-kun!"Tsuna gasped,shoving his shoes under his bed,rendering it to be unseen."Good morning,Juudaime!"Gokudera greeted,bowing to show respect for his…seme…-_-""Hi, gokudera-kun…"Tsuna greeted his pretty friend with a sad look on his face."Eh!Juudaime,whats wrong!Did the stupid cow do something? Did someone upset you!"Gokudera interrogated,waving his hand to show how much he cares for his juudaime's welfare."Umm…Gokudera-kun…can you maybe…umm…teach me how to tie my shoe…?"Tsuna the fluffy bunny asked,tilting his head cutely to the left to create the most CUTEST uke effect. Gokudera slightly blushedat the sight of his Juudaime's puppy-dog eyes."Of Course!Anything for Juudaime!"

"Hey there,guys!"Yamamoto greeted overzealously,entering the sat with his mouth wide open at the sight of Yamamoto,making everything look awkward,since he was kneeling down on the ground,while tsuna was still sitting on the corner of his bed."KYAAAAA!NUU!YAMAMOTO!YOU MUST GO BYE BYE!TSUNA IS LEARNING HOW TO TIE HIS SHOE AND IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT HE LEARNS NOW OR ELSE HE WILL BE DOOMED TO END UP WORKING AT A TOSTER OUTFITTERs!A mighty voice shook the room,scaring the smut out of the three very cute bishies."Woah…when did you have speakers installed into your room,Tsuna?"Yamamoto asked,oblivious to what was going on."DO NOT QUESTION GOD'S WILL,YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!I WILL PERSONALY COME OVER THERE MYSELF AND MAKE YOU FEEL AWKWARD!"The voice called out,scaring the smut out of the threesome…Recovering from the shock,Yamamoto laughed it off."RAWWWWWR!"The voice called again,making Yamamoto disappear in a 'poof'.Gokudera and Tsuna stared at the spot that Yamamoto was once standing at,now covered with pinkish smoke.

" What do we have here?Tsunayoshi Sawada?you disappointed me,not inviting me to the party~"A sadistic voice belonging to a certain pineapple called out."Zoe…my….gawd…."Tsuna and gokudera said at the same time,staring at Mukuro Rokudo that stood at where Yamamoto was a few seconds ago.

"Lalalalalalalala~"Byakuran,who was in Tsuna's closet,came singing and twirling in circles,like some enchanted 's T.V suddenly turned on,showing Squalo with his sword on his finger."VOII!I HEARD FROM A RELIABLE SOURCE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TIE YOUR OWN FRANNING SHOELACE!I,SUPERBI SQUALO,WILL TEACH YOU PERSONALLY!"the annoying(yet epic)swordsman shouted,waving his sword-finger(yes,I said sword-FINGER)Byakuran planted his pale face on the T.V,gasping at the presence of his "Squ-qu-".

"Squeeeee!Squ-qu-channn!"He squeeled,jumping up and down like some love-struck school-girl."Kufufu~I wonder why that Byakuran is soo pale?"Mukuro questioned,chuckling inwardly."That's because theres no sunlight in the closet,Muku-chan!"Byakuran answered enthusiasticly,turning away from the poor little T.V set...

Tsuna cried in Gokudera's arms as the three awkward,random people talked on and on like the crazy,sadixtic,sword-man/pineapple/marshmallo killer they are.'This is suppost to be a tsuna-centric…"Tsuna mumbled quietly,sniffling like the cute little uke he gently kissed tsuna's forehead,whispering the barnie theme song softly into his Juudaime's ear,easing the pain of having a whole entire fanfic about you,turn into some weird,strange,pile of blagh.

~~~~~ran ran ranran BYAKURANNN~~~~~~~~~

"Woah!where am I!"Yamamoto asked to no one in particular,standing in the middle of nowhere.

"YOU WILL NOW RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT EVA!"

"Ho smuT!its the voice!le gasp!"

"HOHOHO!NOW FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!"  
"W-woah…what punishment…？"

"THIS PUNISHMENT!"

A ramdom 'KABOOM' happened(yes,I said happened)and Yamamoto went all wide-eyed as he saw...

"NUU!Not the...WALL!"

Yamamoto'scries of agony echoed through Byakuran's walk-in closet, which is connected to Tsuna's and Mukuro's...pants.(JK!HAHA!)no...really,its connected to their pants...

* * *

kuromi69neko:soo...how was that...?

mukuro:...

tsuna:...

gokudera:...

yamamoto:...

byakuran:*dancing around*

Bel:shishishi~that was very entertaining~

kuromi69neko:thank you,bel-pyon!

bel:shishishi~Review or else-

kuromi69neko:PRINCE THE RIPPER WILL GET YOU!

Bel:shishishi~you heard her~


End file.
